Snowy the Frostman
Summary Snowy the Frostman is a parody of Frosty the Snowman from the internet series of the same name (the original YouTube channel that owned the series no longer has the videos, but most of them can be found on Dailymotion, though a few are considered lost). He is a murderous snowman. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Snowy the Frostman (real name, Michael) Origin: Snowy the Frostman Gender: Male Age: Was a teenager when he became a snowman Classification: Immortal killer snowman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6. Does not age and can regenerate, if he is killed, he will continue to exist in a non corporeal state, either like Freddy Krueger or in a manner in which he can possess people), Regeneration (Low-High, reformed from a puddle), Self Sustenance (Types 1 and 2 normally, all three types when in a non corporeal state), Possession (He can only possess other members of his family normally, but in a specific one of his non corporeal states, he can possess others), Dream Manipulation in his Freddy Krueger state, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Pain Resistance (Like a snowman, he is shown to feel much less pain than a human, showing no discomfort when being shot), Can travel underground, BFR Resistance (Somehow escaped from the poltergeist world off-screen) Attack Potency: Wall level '''(Can easily impale people with his arms and eat children) '''Speed: Athletic human Lifting Strength: At least Regular human '''(Can lift people and impale them on his arms) '''Striking Strength: Wall class Durability: Wall level '''(Immortality makes him quite hard to permanently kill) '''Stamina: Extremely high (Can murder many people in a short amount of time and pursue his sister for many hours on end with no fatigue, limitless in non-corporeal forms) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Broomstick and hat Optional Equipment: Knife, Ax Intelligence: Skilled tracker and killer, can be manipulative, though he is rather goofy Weaknesses: While he is a snowman, he can be frozen with particularly cold temperatures. He can easily be melted by fire and heat, though he can either regenerate when the heat goes away or survive in one of his noncorporeal forms. In his Freddy Krueger state, he cannot harm people if they're awake. Can be permanently killed by the antidote to his immortality formula (though this won't work if it's used on him while he's possessing someone, instead, it will merely exorcize him from the person instead of killing him). Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Immortality: 'Snowy is immortal due to a formula that was given to him. As a result, he is unkillable by normal means. Even if his body is destroyed, he will return in a noncorporeal form within a few hours. The first time he was destroyed, he came back in the form of Freddy Krueger with dream powers. After being destroyed a second time, he returned by possessing his uncle. He will continue to resurrect unless the antidote to his immortality is used, which will instantly kill him. Even this won't work if used while he's possessing someone; while it will free the person from him, Snowy will continue to live. * '''Eating: '''Snowy can eat a child in one bite. * '''Arm Impairment: '''Snowy can turn his arms into snowy blades and impale his victims with them. * '''Possession: '''Snowy has two methods of possession. The first can only be done to members of his family. He has to go up to them and force himself inside them. It will take a while before he gains complete control. The second is for him in his second noncorporeal form to visit a delirious person, preferably a drunk, and trick them into "selling their soul for a drink" in a parody of ''The Shining. Snowy can be forced out of the person if enough damage is delivered, but this will cause him to regain his physical snowman form and kill the person he was possessing. * '''Dream Manipulation: '''In his Freddy Krueger form, Snowy gains dream powers similar to him, allowing him to kill people in their nightmares. He is omnipresent in their nightmares and can manipulate reality. It's unknown how powerful he is compared to Freddy himself though. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:YouTube Category:Serious Profiles Category:Animated Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Category:Christmas Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Dream Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Tier 9